


Snow Day

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Fun, Going on a date, Khadgar Bruises Easily, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Play Fighting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Stripping, Sweet, Teasing, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: Lothar takes Khadgar to Dun Morogh for the first time on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenHarleyQuinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/gifts).



> This is for QueenHarleyQuinn because she said there wasn't enough frotting in the fandom, though since I've written this I've seen a few pop up. :)

It was nice to have a day off. With all the fighting and daily struggles it was hard for them to spend quality time together.  Lothar had taken them to Ironforge. Of course Khadgar wanted to go straight for the library but that wasn't what Lothar had planned for them - he wanted them to spend time _together_ , not just be together. “We can come back another time and you can spend all day in there,” he promised. Khadgar nodded with a smile.

Lothar pulled out his cloak from the bag to place around his shoulders as they reached the gates of Ironforge. He had dressed warmly enough but the cold didn't bother him that much. In fact Ironforge was _too_ hot for him, but not for his mage. Khadgar seemed pretty content in the sweltering heat of the mountain. Khadgar always seemed to be cold. Before they had left Stormwind, Lothar had bought Khadgar some gloves and scarf to help ease the cold of Dun Morogh. He had offered to buy him another cloak, but Khadgar had refused the offer. Apparently the cloak had sentimental value. Lothar learned not to push issues with Khadgar, so he let it be. 

Lothar's took Khadgar's hand when they left the gates and headed down the path to the small town at the base. Khadgar's face was red but Lothar wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was the cold. It didn't matter, Khadgar was smiling and in turn it made Lothar happy to see it.

They moved down the mountain trail quietly, Lothar in the lead while Khadgar looked around at the scenery. “I had only seen places like this in pictures… read about them in books. I never imagined it would be this cold.” Khadgar moved closer to Lothar as they walked through the town. The hand once holding his moved around his shoulders instead. “So warm.” The mage sighed happily. “Are we stopping at an inn or a restaurant?”

Lothar shook his head, “Not right now. There’s other places I wanted to show you first.  Then we can come back to the inn if you like, or head back to Stormwind.”  Khadgar didn’t respond. He just moved closer to Lothar as the bitter wind cut through his cloak.  “Though if the cold is bothering you too much I guess we could head back to the town.”

Khadgar shook his head. “No we should enjoy being outside while we can. We never know when we’re going be attacked by orcs; and it’s nice to have a break from the constant worry, even if for a few hours.” He paused for a moment. “It’s nice to be with you, too.”

"Likewise, kid.” Lothar gave Khadgar’s shoulder a squeeze as he veered them off the road into a small field, just outside the small dwarven town.   He let go of Khadgar’s shoulder and started rummaging in the bag he had with him.  Moments later he pulled out two sets of blades.  “The dwarves are crafty little creatures. They have discovered that you can glide across the ice if you put blades on your shoes.  Want to try it?”

“Sounds dangerous... but I'll have you to protect me.” Khadgar smiled. Lothar made him feel safe. He trusted that no harm would come to him. Not if the Lion was there. He lifted his feet one at a time for Lothar to secure the blades to his current shoes. “It's not so bad,” The mage said as he stomped about the snow.

Lothar laughed as he put on his own blades. He had only done this once before, when the dwarves talked him into it after a few hours of drinking.  He remembered falling a lot but that might have just been the alcohol too.  Hopefully he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in front of Khadgar. “Come on, let’s get on the ice.”  Lothar took the mage’s hand and directed him to the small frozen pond almost hidden in the snow.  “There’s not many places to, what did the dwarves call it again… _skate_ , I think.”

“Sounds interesting.” Khadgar eyed the ice, his foot nearly coming out from under him as they stepped onto it. “Whoa!”  He squeezed Lothar’s hand tightly, “Not sure about this. Are you positive the ice is thick enough to hold us?  I really don’t wanna end up in freezing water.”

“I don’t think it’s ever been warm enough to melt the ice in this region.   This area has always been covered in snow and ice for as long as I can remember. Pretty sure this is frozen solid straight to the ground.” Lothar stomped the ice with his bladed foot. The ice nearly looked unmarred by the action except the slight indentation of the blade. The mage seemed to be satisfied with Lothar’s demonstration and followed the other man on the ice.

The two skated on the lake - Well, Lothar skated; Khadgar spent a good portion of the time trying to stay up and the other portion bouncing off the ice when he fell. One time he took Lothar down with him, which ended with Khadgar splayed out on the ice and the warrior on top of him. Khadgar's laughter was silenced when Lothar kissed him. The sweet gesture lasted only a few moments before Lothar ruined it by hitting Khadgar with a soft snowball point blank

“Mother of the Light!” The mage sputtered. Khadgar was enjoying that kiss until Lothar _ruined_ it. He pushed himself up, falling back on the ice when he lost balance from trying to get to his feet. “Anduin I _will_ get you back!” His voice was playful - he wasn't mad, but he was not going to let Lothar get away with this.

Lothar laughed. “Too bad you can't catch me, bookworm,” he taunted, skating to the far end of the pond and quickly taking off the blades from his shoes so he could move on solid ground easier.  Lothar glanced at Khadgar, who scooted his way to a bank and removed the blades from his shoes as well. The warrior made several snowballs and started to throw them in Khadgar's direction.

“Anduin!! That's not fair; you're taking advantage of me!” Khadgar dodged a few snowballs but one hit him square on the bottom while he was bent over making a few of his own snowballs.  He was sore and bruised from spending most of his time sitting on the ice rather than gliding over it. Khadgar started throwing wildly at Lothar, the other dodging them with ease.

“You probably couldn't hit me even while I'm standing still, you need to aim.” Lothar laughed more, making Khadgar want to smack him with the biggest snowball he could manage.

Khadgar started to make a bigger snowball. He could easily encase Lothar in a block of ice, but where was the fun in that? Suddenly the wind picked up, cutting straight through his wet clothes and making him shiver. He whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself, huddling close to the ground for warmth. It was so cold, his wet clothes felt like needles against his skin.

The warrior was at Khadgar's side almost immediately when the other dropped to the ground. He knew Khadgar got cold easily and they had been out in the snow and ice for several hours. “Let's get you back to the inn now. The village is not far.”  He helped Khadgar to his feet, took off the cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around his mage to help keep the bitter cold out. Khadgar leaned heavily into him, making it difficult for them to walk. “Would you like me to carry you? It'll make the trip faster.” He wasn't sure if the mage was blushing or not but the rosy cheeks seem to darken as the other loosened his grip to make moving easier.

The trip to the inn was a short one. Khadgar was thankful to be out of the cold and that the dwarves liked to keep their dwellings warm. While he waited for Lothar to finish talking to the innkeeper, Khadgar took the time to study the dwarven building. The walls were made of stone, thick to keep the heat in and the cold out. There was alcohol everywhere, with kegs lining the walls as well as various bottles of wine and harder spirits in nooks along the walls and on all the tables. There were very few occupants in the inn - most of them were up in Ironforge preparing for battle - but the ones here were drinking and laughing. Some of them regarded Khadgar with a nod and some ignored him. They all however gave Lothar the utmost respect. Khadgar's eyes refocused on Lothar. The older man was laughing with the innkeeper. Smiling, the mage moved closer to them, placing a hand on Lothar's shoulder. When the warrior took Khadgar's hand in his own, an all too familiar heat crept up on his cheeks.

The dwarf’s eyes twinkled as he looked from Lothar to Khadgar. “Room’s soundproof, ya know.”  His voice carried throughout the small inn.

The heat blazed across Khadgar’s cheeks. He was sure he was redder than he had ever been. Khadgar hid his face with his free hand and muttered something, while the other two burst out laughing.

“Nice to know.” Lothar commented. “You said a few hours to dinner? Come knock on the door and let us know.” The dwarf nodded, huge smile cutting across the bearded face as Lothar lead Khadgar to the back of the inn and down a flight of stairs.

The room the stairs lead to had more kegs. Two rooms on either side had beds, fireplaces, and even more kegs. Lothar lead them down another staircase that ended with a single room like the rest upstairs, except this room had a single bed and no kegs. There was a table that had bread on it along with a few bottles of what was probably some kind of alcoholic drink. The room was very warm, much to Khadgar's liking. The bed was situated near the fireplace and looked inviting in the light of the fire. He unhooked Lothar's cloak from around his neck and laid it out on a chair. He heard the door shut and the lock latch closed.

“Let me help you with that, Khadgar.” Lothar grinned as he undid the pin holding Khadgar's cloak on. He placed it over a chair to dry out. “Might have to spend the night here; our clothes might not be dry in time to leave tonight.”  His hands slid down Khadgar's sides, unhooking the mage’s belt and setting it on the table. Next he pushed the jerkin off Khadgar's shoulders, sighing at the two more layers of clothing. “So many layers. When are you going to just wear a robe?”

Khadgar hung the jerkin on the chair to dry, giving a Lothar a smile. “When it's warm like Ironforge is. I can't stand being cold, I like to be warm.” He wanted to do nothing more than to be out of the wet, cold clothes and wrapped up against Lothar’s heat. Khadgar helped the warrior out of his own belt, placing it next to his own on the table. He could feel the heat radiating off Lothar as his hands removed the leather armor from the warrior's body.

Lothar's clothes were mostly dry; he hadn't spent nearly as much time on the ground as Khadgar had. He brought his hands around Khadgar, pulling the mage close to him as his fingers worked on the ties of the doublet.

Khadgar let out a contented sigh as he nuzzled into Lothar's neck, breathing in his scent. “Always so warm.” He purred, brushing his lips against Lothar's skin.  Khadgar resisted when Lothar pushed him back to remove the doublet from him, leaving him in his undershirt. The wet fabric  brushed against Khadgar's skin as he moved, causing him to shiver.  The offending garment was removed quickly and Lothar hung it off the chair.

"Take off your boots and place them by the fireplace so they can dry.” Lothar's hand ran down Khadgar's chest, pushing him towards the fireplace gently. He removed his own shirt before he joined Khadgar by the fireplace to remove his own boots and socks. Lothar wrapped his arms around Khadgar and pulled him in for a hug. “Did you have fun today?”  he asked, placing soft kisses just under the mage’s ear.

A pleased smile broke out on Khadgar's face, leaning into the touch. “Of course I did, I was with you.” The mage’s fingers tangled in Lothar's hair. “My ass might be fairly bruised but it was worth it. Maybe next time we do something I won't spend most of my time falling on my ass and my clothes will stay dry.” Khadgar grinned mischievously. “My pants are still wet you know.”

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Lothar laughed, brushing his lips against Khadgar’s.  “Because it’s _working_.” The warrior swallowed any reply Khadgar had with a kiss. His fingers working their way down the mage’s sides making him squirm and laughing against Lothar's lips. Lothar took advantage of the laugh and slid his tongue into Khadgar's mouth.

Khadgar moaned, sliding his tongue along Lothar's, deepening their kiss further. Lothar's fingers worked through the laces, touching the skin beneath, purposefully avoiding hardened flesh. Light,  Khadgar ached for Lothar's touch, to be ravished by the older man - but he knew he was probably too injured for Lothar's liking and the small bed they would be sharing soon wouldn't be put to it's best use. Khadgar thrust his hips against the teasing hand, his lips pressing harder against the warrior's.  Unfortunately Khadgar wasn’t rewarded. Instead Lothar pulled his fingers away, making him whimper against Lothar’s lips. The mage dragged his nails down tight muscles to the waist of his lover’s pants where he unceremoniously tugged the strings and pushed them off the warrior’s hips. Khadgar's fingers worked his way through the dark curls, briefly brushing against Lothar’s cock teasingly, before settling them on the older man's hips.

Lothar _growled_ as he kicked his pants off to the side, fingers pulling the laces open on Khadgar's pants and pushing them down. He pulled Khadgar closer, wrapping his arms around the mage’s bare back, both moaning into the kiss as their bodies pressed together. Lothar's hands traveled down Khadgar's back, cupping the other's perfectly rounded ass and giving the cheeks a squeeze.

Khadgar whimpered in pain and broke the kiss. “Ah… don't, so sore…” He pushed into Lothar to get away from the hands groping his bruised ass. The friction from their bare bodies was a very pleasant sensation. It was pleasure spiked with pain and Khadgar _loved_ it.

“You’re not sounding very sore.” Lothar’s finger slipped between the cheeks to brush against Khadgar’s hole.  “Are you sure you don’t want it?”

It was an extremely difficult decision. Of course Khadgar wanted Lothar in him, but he wasn’t sure if he could handle the pain of the warrior hitting his bottom with every thrust.  He groaned, wanting more of the fingers.  “No… _yes_... stop teasing me you’re making it hard to decide!” He whimpered, torn only for a moment longer. “I want it, _Light_ do I want it… but,” Khadgar let out a frustrated sigh, he really wanted Lothar to take him. “Not tonight maybe tomorrow? Let the bruises heal for a _few_ hours at least before trying to give me more.”

The warrior removed the teasing fingers and instead held Khadgar's hips still as he thrust against his mage. “Let me pleasure you in other ways, my dear mage.” Lothar smothered Khadgar's moans and gasps of _yes_ with a needy kiss, slowly edging Khadgar towards the bed, breaking the kiss once he reached the destination. “Think you can lay on your back or do you think being on top would be better?”

Khadgar bit his lip in thought. “Mmmm I don't know… I think laying on my side would be the best?” He ground his hips against Lothar, the heat of the other man - the _hotness_ of his groin - _gods,_ he never wanted it to end. “I don't care how I lay on the bed just don't stop _touching_ me. I want you.”

Lothar squeezed Khadgar's hips, rocking against the other. “Light… lay down already, I need to get something out of the bag…” He reluctantly pushed himself away from Khadgar and went to his bag, rummaging through it for something.

Now it was cold. Khadgar's body ached for Lothar's warmth. He settled himself on his side while he watched his lover. He let his eyes wander over the other's body; broad, strong muscles, dark hair all over covering in just the right amounts. Khadgar licked his lips, eyes focusing downward on Lothar's thick erection, bobbing slightly as the warrior moved around. His own hand caressing his hip where Lothar's hand just was, longing to be touched again. “Andiun~” Khadgar whined. “You're taking too long and it's cold without you.”

“Impatient like aways.” Lothar chuckled, finally finding the small vial of liquid he had stuck in the bag. He turned and reveled in the sight of Khadgar laying there, exposed and hard _just for him_. He watched the mage’s fingers move along his own hip and down his thighs, twitching slightly, looking like he ached to be touched. Heat flared in his body and settled in his groin. No matter how many times he had seen Khadgar naked, it still had the same effect as the first time - if not more.

Khadgar locked his gaze with Lothar's predatory one. Lothar was warm, loving and the embodiment of sex, and Khadgar needed him. He whimpered, not trusting his own voice to speak his desires at the moment. He hoped his eyes echoed his body's wants. Soon Lothar's bigger, rougher hand replaced his own and squeezed his inner thigh. “ _Yes_ … touch me please… Anduin...” Khadgar pressed his thighs together, rubbing them against the warrior's hand.

Lothar hummed, digging his fingers into the soft flesh as he dragged his hand up to Khadgar's balls. He gently played with them, squeezing them softly, rubbing his thumb through the middle. Lothar watched Khadgar grip the pillow and hide his face to muffle the noises he was making. He gave one final squeeze before pushing the palm of his hand up the hard length, wrapping fingers around the tip. The room was filled with gasps and _‘yes’_ es when the pillow was pushed from Khadgar's face. “Let me hear you…” Lothar's voice was low, his hand moving far too soon for Khadgar's liking, up his chest and stopping to tease a nipple.

“An-Anduin!” The mage arched his chest into the teasing touch. “Please, please, _please_!” Khadgar ran his fingers up Lothar's leg, his reach falling just short of his target. “I want to feel you against me again.” He watched as Lothar popped the cork off the vial.

Lothar grabbed Khadgar's hand and poured some of the contents in his palm, scooting closer so the younger man could reach. Lother put some of the liquid in his own palm before placing the bottle on the bedside table. He was sure it would be used again before they left the room. “Touch me first, Khadgar.”

Khadgar licked his lips, moving forward to wrap his hand around the thick shaft and slowly spreading the cool liquid over hard, hot flesh. Lothar shuddered under his touch, unabashed with his moans. It encouraged Khadgar to move faster, his mind racing on what else he could do, _wanted_ to do with it. He was so focused at the task in hand that he barely registered Lothar's movements, until the cold slick hand grabbed his cock. He flinched, jerking back from the touch, his body reminding him how sore he was with the movement.  “That was cold!” He glared up at Lothar.

“Maybe you should have warmed up your hand first and I would have too.” Lothar laughed at the glare, his hand mimicked Khadgar's pace and grip until the glare melted away to a more pleasured look. “Should I keep going or do you want _more_?” 

Khadgar keened, thrusting into Lothar's hand. “ _More_ …” His hand stopped its movement and Lothar reciprocated. “No, don't stop…”

“Don't plan on it.” Lothar let go of Khadgar and brushed the other's hand off him, both actions earning whimpers of protests. He hushed his mage as he settled into the bed and pressed up to Khadgar. Their slick arousals pressed against each other in a tantalizing way.

The mage felt Lothar's knee pressing towards him. His leg parted allowing the warrior to settle his thigh between Khadgar's. Every movement drew sighs of pleasure from them both as their erections moved against each other. Khadgar wrapped his arms around Lothar’s torso and pressed himself more onto his lover, brushing his lips over Lothar's before he pulled back to look him in the eyes. Khadgar smiled, enjoying the subtle movements of their bodies together, the heat of it. He gasped as Lothar’s hand found his thigh again and squeezed.

As much as Lothar wanted to hear Khadgar's sounds of pleasure he wanted to kiss him _more_. He kissed Khadgar softly at first, slipping the hand on his thigh between them to wrap his hand around both of their arousals. The gasp he got from the younger man allowed him to claim the other's mouth more aggressively. Unfortunately the position they were in proved difficult for much movement with his hand but he squeezed, pressing their cocks together. Lothar thrusted into his hand, enjoying rubbing himself against Khadgar's hardness and the tightness of his own hand.

Khadgar maneuvered his hands so they laced into Lothar's hair, pulling him closer into the kiss. He felt dizzy like he had had too much to drink. Lothar's touch was intoxicating - everything was.  Khadgar pulled back, taking in a few deep breaths, his half-lidded eyes peering at Lothar's for a moment. “Anduin… Mmmm so good.” He reclaimed Lothar's lips possessively, using his position as an advantage to push the warrior on his back to straddle his hips and trapping Lothar's hand between them. Khadgar moved one hand under Lothar's shoulder and the other on the bed to support himself, as he arched so the movement Lothar had been doing could continue. Though he found he could not longer keep kissing his warrior, at least not on the lips. He wouldn't let go so easily. He bit Lothar's bottom lip, dragging it in his teeth as he pulled away. His face nuzzled into the rough beard, hot breath caressing the sensitive skin of the warrior's neck before settling his forehead on Lothar's collarbone.

Panting, Lothar dragged his free hand up Khadgar's back, resting it on the mage’s neck. “You feel wonderful.” He purred twisting his hand up their lengths, stopping at the tips to squeeze tightly. He kept the pace slow, there was no one to rush them and dinner was hours away. It was a day off and Lothar was going to enjoy every moment of it. After what seemed like minutes of soft sounds of pleasure from both of them, he felt Khadgar's lips brush along his chest and his breath hitched when the mage’s tongue brushed his nipple. His hand slid up from Khadgar's neck to his hair, gripping it tightly as the mage started assaulting his nipple with licks and nips. “ _Khadgar_.” Lothar gasped as Khadgar latched on his nipple, sucking hard enough that there would be a mark there later. The hand Khadgar had on the bed slipped over Lothar's shoulder, his fingers barely touching the skin until he reached a nipple where he firmly grasped it between his fingers and rolled the nub. Lothar couldn't help but arch into the touch, his hand stroking them faster. The need was building up in him quicker than he would have liked as Khadgar started to push all his buttons. He wondered briefly if Khadgar _knew_ what he was doing to him.

Khadgar smirked against Lothar's skin. He was enjoying the slow pace that the warrior had set for them, but he was _needy_ and wanted more. He knew exactly how to turn Lothar on, push him to the point that he couldn't think and let actions take over. Maybe it was cheating, exploiting a recently newfound source of pleasure of Lothar's. That didn't matter, he wanted to share the pleasure of release with his lover. Khadgar could feel Lothar's cock throbbing against his and he rocked his hips. The ecstasy he felt made him moan against the older man, deep breaths taking in Lothar's scent.

Lothar almost hated how Khadgar could get him to the edge so quickly. He wanted to enjoy having the other so intimately. He wanted to make it last a little longer, but the way Khadgar’s teeth and fingers worked his nipples he knew it wasn’t going to happen. “You don't know how to play fair do you?” Lothar chuckled breathlessly. He used the hand tangled in Khadgar's hair to pull the mage off of him. “I want to see your face.”

The mage blushed. For all they have done together, Lothar could make him blush like he was _still_ a virgin. Still he obliged and pushed himself up, settling more squarely on Lothar's hips, his hands supporting himself on the warrior's chest. He wanted to hide his face from Lothar, not give the other man the pleasure of seeing his flushed face, but his mind quickly ventured from embarrassment to utter bliss as he thrust into Lothar's hand.

Lothar took advantage of the stone foot board and planted his feet against it, drawing his knees up to restrict Khadgar's movement. The glare he received from it made Lothar smirk, “Keep that up and you'll hurt yourself more.” Lothar teased, his free hand stroking Khadgar's neck. “Let me pleasure you, so just relax.”

A shiver went down Khadgar’s spine when Lothar stroked his neck. He let out a whine at not being able to move as much anymore. He wanted to complain, but Lothar's hand started working up and down their lengths again, turning Khadgar's protests to pants and moans. He could feel the pressure building. His thighs squeezed Lothar's hips desperately, trying to hold himself back.

The sight of Khadgar's control starting to crumble was such a turn on for Lothar. His mage was usually so calm and collected. To see him fall apart to bliss was _empowering_. Lothar slid a finger between their cocks for a few strokes. He watched as Khadgar shuddered, his hands moving up to Lothar's shoulders and holding on tight. He felt Khadgar's dick swelling and throbbing against his own. Lothar made sure he was still able to see Khadgar's face when he felt the first splash of warm thick liquid gush down his hand and hitting his stomach. His name was barely a whisper on Khadgar's lips. The look on his lover's face had Lothar seeing stars as his own orgasm hit him hard, their come mingling on Lothar's stomach.

“ _Light_ , Anduin.” Khadgar was trembling. The physical toll of the day finally weighed heavily on him and he was way more tired than he would have liked to admit. He whined when he felt Lothar's hand release him, only to be replaced with a moan as he watched Lothar lick his hand clean. “Are you _trying_ to turn me on again?”

Lothar laughed, pushing himself up with his arm, letting Khadgar settle on his thighs. “Oh, to be that young again.” He teased, pulling Khadgar close with a kiss, letting him get a taste for a moment. “Maybe in the morning. I need to clean up. The dwarves will have dinner for us soon, too.”

“I can't leave the room my clothes are soaked.” Khadgar interjected. Lothar only laughed.

“You just worry about resting and I'm going to get the food when it's ready.” Lothar was kissing Khadgar again, those lips were just _too_ inviting. The kiss was short, too short for Lothar’s liking but he didn’t want to push things further.

Khadgar ran his fingers through the sides of Lothar’s beard and smiled. “I wish I didn’t hurt myself as much as I did today. Otherwise you wouldn’t be getting out of this bed until morning.” He brushed his lips against his warrior’s and shifted himself out of Lothar’s lap with a wince.  “I am tired though, you wore me out playing in the snow and ice. I really had a lot of fun with you, earlier and just a moment ago.  It’s nice to be away from all the fighting.”

The warrior shifted himself to sit on the edge so Khadgar had more room to lay down. “It was very nice spending the day with only you.” With a sigh he pushed himself up to clean off the mess still on his belly.  Tomorrow it would be back to the same routine and they may not have as much time together when they return to Stormwind.  Lothar found a cloth and a bowl to wash himself off with. Thankfully with the warm building the water was lukewarm instead of freezing.

The mage burrowed himself into the covers. The room was warm enough, but without Lothar he was cold. He watch Lothar sleepily, trying to hold back a yawn. “Come back to bed Anduin. If we sleep through dinner I can conjure up something a little later.”  Khadgar smiled when Lothar joined him under the covers.  He snuggled up to the other man’s naked body, his face settling into Lothar’s neck to breathe in his scent.  “Anduin, I love you.”

“I love you too, Khadgar.”  Lothar kissed the top of Khadgar’s head, holding his mage close until the younger man’s breath evened out.  He wasn’t ready to sleep himself, but he was quite content to hold Khadgar in his arms until it was dinner time.  Lothar reflected on the day as he watched Khadgar sleep. He wished they could have more days like this, not have the constant worry of when the next attack was going to be but the freedom to do what they wanted.  Lothar would fight to have more days like this.  Lothar had Khadgar and that was all he needed to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ren for the beta!


End file.
